dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Full Potential
Please Note: This Story Contains Occasional Swearing (cursing), & Graphically Gruesome Deaths! Dragon Ball: Full Potential (also known as DBFP) is a fan fiction manga created by MysticGotenks. It takes place 8 years after Kid Buu’s defeat (Age 782). It mainly focuses on Goten and Trunks’ adventures throughout life. Theme Songs 1. Android 23 Saga- TBA 2. World Tournament Saga- The World’s Greatest (R-Kelly) 3. Outbreak Saga- TBA 4. New Buu Saga- TBA 5. Galaxy Busters- TBA 6. Immortals Saga- TBA 7. Paramonium Saga- TBA 8. Clone Saga- TBA 9. Revenge Saga- 10. Majin Saga- TBA 11. Korn Saga- TBA Sagas Android 23 Saga- The Ultimate Android Surfaces and battles Goten and Trunks Chapter List 1) Son Goten Resurfaces (series premiere) 2) The Computer’s Data 3) Kill Son Goku! 4) Fusion! Fail? 5) Time is Ticking! 6) Android’s Wish 7) An Android’s Absorption 8) Ultimate Android 9) Clones of a Bot 10) Gotenks is Back! 11) The Final Blast 12) The Peace Ends(season finale) World Tournament Saga- The Saiyans compete in a tournament Chapter List 13) The Message 14) Month to Train 15) The Punching Machine 16) The Finalist are Chosen! 17) First Match! Kruz versus Yam-Yam 18) Dende’s New Technique 19) Trunks versus Giran 20) Super Kamehameha! 21) The Great Quarterfinals 22) Dende versus Kruz 23) The Saiyans’ Taunt 24) Trunks versus Goten? 25) Dende and the Giant 26) Super Namekian versus Super Saiyan (season finale) Outbreak Saga- A Substance of Pure-Evil tries to destroy Earth Chapter List 27) The Nightmare Begins 28) Shape-Shifter? 29) Trunks vs. Shadow Trunks 30) Father? Is That You? 31) Gohan versus Outbreak 32) The Outbreak’s Plan 33) Plunge the Sun 34) Supreme Outbreak 35) Final Flash! 36) Outbreak or Vegito 37) Goku’s Illusion (season finale pt 1) 38) Outbreak’s Trick (season finale pt 2) New Buu Saga- Babidi’s Twin Brother plots to avenge his family with a New Buu Chapter List 39) Another Warlock?!? 40) Avenge My Brother 41) Billy Buu and Bruce Buu! 42) Tag Battle 43) One Down 44) Ultramite Buu! 45) Buu’s Betrayal 46) Super Final Flash Cannon 47) Buu’s Promise 48) The Ultimate Potara 49) Blast Clash (season finale pt 1) 50) Finish Bomb (season finale pt 2) Galaxy Busters Saga- Planet Destroyer’s threaten to destroy the Earth! Chapter List 51) A Stroll in the Sky 52) Alder, the Destroyer 53) One Week till KaBlamo! 54) Saiyan’s Quest 55) It’s a Trap! 56) A Galaxy’s Savior 57) Unexpected Changes 58) Galaxy Dynamite 59) Goten versus The World…Busters 60) Commander Ash’s Confession 61) I’m Better! 62) A Last Minute Task (season finale) Immortals Saga- 6 immortals fight the Z-Fighters Chapter List 63) A Star of Power 64) Unknown Danger 65) Tons of Monsters 66) The God’s Reveal Themselves 67) The Blinding Wind 68) The Snow Queen 69) An Icee Blizzard 70) Artemis’ Revival Herbs 71) Must Kill the Healer 72) A Sea of Fire 73) Another Blizzard 74) Periodic, Supreme God 75) Goten’s New Transformation 76) The Cyclone of Creation 77) The Battle for Earth 78) Energy Absorption 79) The Transformation Ends 80) The Galaxy Kamehameha Wave 81) Not Done Yet! (season finale pt. 1) 82) The Victory is Short-Lived! (season finale Pt. 2) Paramonium Saga- A Super-Powered Psycho Challenges the Saiyans 83) Professor Norman’s Invention 84) The Suit Takes Over 85) Super Trunks vs. Super Suit 86) You’re Paranoid! 87) Paramonium’s Outburst 88) Paradroids Attack! 89) Weak Human, Powerful Suit 90) Solar Flare! 91) Trunks’ Laughter, Norman’s Rage 92) I, Absorb Your Power 93) Just Missiles? 94) Out of Power?!? (season finale) Clones Saga- Clones of Trunks and Goten attack them. Chapter List 95) The Clones Emerge 96) Trenks and Getan 97) Four Super Saiyans 98) Getan’s Kamokamohe! 99) Clones Enraged 100) Trunks’ Statement 101) Goten’s Trick 102) The Clones Regenerate 103) Equal Power 104) Saiyan Blood 105) Clash of the Blast 106) Clones No More (season finale) Revenge Saga Many villains from Goku’s Past come back from the Underworld Episode List 107) The Revenge Plan 108) Escape from Hell 109) The Space Emperor 110) Sheer Kold! 111) King Piccolo…Rises (again!) 112) Piccolo’s New Form 113) Garlic’s Grudge Match 114) The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 115) Trunkten’s Final Kamehameha 116) Gohan’s Flashback 117) Cell’s Victim 118) A Being of Pure Evil 119) Janemba’s Ultimate Transformation 120) Jonombi’s Hellzone Death Explosion 121) Hirudegarn’s Return 122) Insect’s Trick!! 123) Now I’m Mad! 124) Dragon Kamehameha! 125) Return to Hell! Majin Saga- A piece of Ultramite Buu takes control of Trunks Chapter List 126) Pink…but Deadly 127) Buu Takes Control 128) Majin’s Pride 129) Goten versus Trunks! Round One 130) Trunks’ Super Garlick Gun 131) Full Power 132) Wrath of the Prince 133) Snap Out of It 134) Plead of the Saiyan 135) Final Combat 136) Stay Strong 137) Reunions (season finale) Korn Saga- A ruthless Saiyan approaches Earth Chapter List 138) The Trip to Earth 139) Korn on the Kob 140) Where’s Vegeta? 141) Trunks versus Kob and Goten versus Korn 142) Legendary times Three 143) Overpowered by Strength 144) The New Fusion 145) Gotenks versus Korn 146) Korn’s Omega Blaster 147) Who’s Going Down? 148) Goten’s Universal Kamehameha Wave (series finale pt. 1) 149) The Wish (series finale pt. 2) Specials/ Movies The Mysterious Watch (DBFP Movie)- Goten and Trunks mysteriously forward in time and help their descendents fight evil. Ear of Korn: Origins of Korn (DBFP Special)- Explains the Origins of the ruthless (once kind) Korn. Important Pages *List of Power Levels (to be created) *list of episodes (to be created) *list of characters (to be created) Trivia TBA Category:Fan Fiction